Adoring Night
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: Sara waits on her husbands to return home. Though, Reala is on his way home to show his wife a little bit of how much he misses and craves her while he is away.


The night was warm as stars danced over head. The moon was full as it cast its light upon the ground below. All was calm except for a shadow that danced over the moon cast ground. The shadow was headed home from plaguing the dreams of others.

In a castle not far from the traveling shadow, a room laid within. In the room laid a large bed, upon the bed a female figure laid. Her body was clothed in silky pajamas. The female's body laid stretched out with her head lulled gently to the side as it rested upon a pillow. Her legs were relaxed as they laid slightly crossed at the ankles. She looked like an angel as she laid in a deep slumber.

Her husbands were off in there worlds, from what they had said it was important business. She understood as much with her dragon realm in which she was part of, due to the gems she held upon her body, there was always important matters to attend to. Though, her husbands were truly of the maren race she was as well in this realm. A female maren was the form she held as she laid asleep within their bed. A female maren that was adored highly by both her husbands.

The shadow moved closer to the forth coming castle as its eyes turned to that of their normal blue haze. All at once as the shadow appeared near the door of the castle, a form took place. The shadow soon stood to show the form of a male nightmaren . His clothing were traditional to his appearance, having a black gloves, dark red boots and shirt, while purple bats were upon his tights. He was normal looking to his lover and brother, but to anyone else that would have seen the shadow transform it would appear as if the shadow was confused as it what it was wanting. His blue hazed eyes looked upon the castle doors before entering. He knew where he was headed as he could sense his brother, a light nightmaren, was not home yet.

As he entered the castle his feet never touched the ground for all marens had the ability to hover, or float, above the ground on which they stood. His eyes guided him as he moved towards the bedroom in which his wife slumbered. At the door way, he paused as he took in her figure. She was a beauty to him and a treasure worth dying for.

"Reala," came the quiet voice of his wife.

His eyes sparkled with love and lust as at first he thought she was awake. He found, though, she was dreaming as she moved slightly but never stirred otherwise. A smile graced his lips as he hovered towards the bed. He had a little gift in mind for her. Soon he floated just above her as his lips were placed just above hers. The smile that had formed upon his lips never left as he spoke gently, "Sara."

At his voice the female maren's eyes fluttered open as she stared into the blue orbs of her husband. A soft, warming smile appeared as she reached up with her hand to nuzzle the side of his face. Her touch was all he needed as he pressed the side of his face to her hand. A soft, almost as if growling, sound came from him as he soon rested his body upon hers.

Her red-violet eyes stared into his as his lips met hers. Her eyes closed gently as Reala kissed her gently at first. Before too long she felt his kiss take a roughness that only he was known for. She didn't object as she opened her mouth fully to him, letting him be in charge. His tongue soon explored her mouth, finding her tongue as he tangled his with hers.

A soft moan escaped her as his hands, while kissing her, had played up under her shirt. She felt his claws gentle graze over her softened nipples, though at his touch they started to harden. She couldn't help herself as her hands moved to slide over his under her shirt. Without much thinking she grabbed his hands as that caused a chain-reaction, having his hands squeeze her breasts gently. From within the kiss, Reala heard another gentle moan escape Sara.

Within a few minutes, the male nightmaren broke the kiss as he stared into his lover's eyes. He was asking a silent question as at times he didn't have the nerve to ask his lovely wife out loud. He might have been an evil maren but he had morals all the same. At his silent asking, Sara set up slightly as she kissed him gently before she answered him, "It's alright Reala, I want to."

Another smile, showing fangs, appeared. Sara froze at the sight of the fangs before she calmed at his gentle touch. Reala took notice as his wife froze; he pulled back as his gentle touch had calmed her.

"Sara, it's alright."

The female nightmaren started to lay back down only to feel Reala's left hand on the small of her back. She looked to him as she remained sitting then, watching as his hands were placed on the hem of her pajama top. Sara nodded as he started to slowly pull the top off her body, revealing her breasts and stomach to him. He then let her lay back down as he bent over his wife once more.

It started with simple, butterfly kisses along her jawline and neck before she felt him kiss between her breasts. A soft, pleasured sound came from her as he moved to kiss over her nipples. At her pleasured sound he took her right nipple within his mouth as he suckled, massaging her left breast with his hand. Sara couldn't help herself as several soft moans sounded from within her. Reala continued to suckle on her right nipple before moving to the left, switching up his hands as he rubbed over the right then. It was a tease but a tease Sara greatly loved from her husband.

A slight burning feeling was felt from where Reala had marked her as he slowly kissed down her stomach. The heat that radiated from the mark caused Sara to sit up slightly as Reala looked to her with questioning eyes. Soon he saw the soft red light that lit up his wife's pillow. He gave a soft smile as his claws hooked the hem of her pajama pants. The burning started to fade away as Sara laid back down.

Reala gently started to pull her pajama pants down along with her panties. He gently picked her lower body up as he slide the clothing the rest of the way off of her, before sitting her back down on the bed. He looked back to her as he removed his clothing, setting them down beside the bed on his side. His eyes held another questioning look as she nodded. She knew what he was asking, and the answer was yes. She had taken her pill just a few hours after she'd lain down.

The male maren smiled as he placed himself over his wife, having his lower member placed between her legs. Sara wrapped over his back as he lowered his face to hers, kissing her softly as he started to slide his lower member within his wife. The female maren broke the kiss as she pressed her head back against the pillow, giving a moan of pleasure from the feel of him entering her. That only fueled Reala to go deeper, pushing further into her as the tip just barely started to rub over her sweet spot.

A cry escaped his muse as she bucked her hips slightly, pushing him further into her. Reala gave a grin as he pushed fully into her, resting within her as she ajusted on the bed. He looked to her as if asking if she was ready, with her nod he started to thrust, gently at first within her. Her moans and cries of pleasure and lust gave him the fuel to thrust harder and harder as their love making progressed.

As he felt her coming closer and closer to her climax, he bent his head to her neck as his fangs brushed over her skin gently. He wouldn't break skin but he loved to tease her as she was always teasing him without doing much other than glancing his way. At the feel of his fangs upon her flesh, she moaned as her lower body started to tighten more at her climax coming closer. He felt her muscles tighten as he thrust harder and deeper within her.

His climax was coming close as he pushed once more, deeper than before, within his wife. She cried out as her tighten muscles spazzed before relaxing as she came. He groaned as he kissed her neck, releasing within her. Sara's hands rubbed over his back and down to the small of his back, before he broke the kiss. His blue hazed orbs looked to his wife with such love towards her, that she kissed him gently once more. Reala moved his hands to wrap around his wife, pulling her close as he held himself within her.

Several hours passed as the two remained locked within a lover's embrace. Sara nuzzled his chest softly as her muscles slowly started letting him pull out. As he slipped from her lower body, he kissed her breasts once more before he pulled to be standing beside the bed once more. Sara rolled onto her side as she watched him, before she found him handing her her pajamas. She took them gladly as she sat on the side of the bed and began dressing herself. When she finished pulling the top over her head, she found Reala sliding into bed on his side. She smiled as she moved to curl up with him. Reala smiled gently as he turned to wrap his arm around her slime figure.

They drifted off to sleep as NiGHTS found his way towards the bedroom. He entered as he already had a guess as to what had happened. But he said nothing of this as he looked at the two falling asleep. A smile graced his lips as he undressed, grabbing his pajama bottoms as he slid into bed on the other side of Sara. His arm rested on Sara's stomach as Reala's laid just below her waist. The three marens fell asleep with peaceful dreams.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own NiGHTS, Reala, or any of the characters found within the series.  
They respectively belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

_This story holds a special place in my heart, not for the sex scene, but because of the pairing. It is a little odd but my friend, Jackswerewolf, created the pairing with her character, Sara, being married to both Reala and NiGHTS. These three marens have found a special place in my heart because of the love they show towards each other. This story was mostly written because there wasn't many stories she had written with just a little RealaxSara action. So as a request she had asked for me to write this one up. I was more than happy too!  
Please read and review, I love hearing what ya'll have to say.  
Sara belongs to Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


End file.
